insane_kettas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants Lost Episode "SpongeBob's Schizophrenia"
Their was a SpongeBob VHS found at Nickelodeon Animation Studios. The SpongeBob VHS was called "SpongeBob Season 10 Premire Episode". The Title of the Episode was called "SpongeBob's Schizophrenia". According to sources, the episode starts in SpongeBob's house. He looks crazy and is saying "The shadows play with me." He then laughs manically. The strange thing is, SpongeBob's voice sounds like a demon's. SpongeBob starts to ooze foam from his mouth, and he takes an Antipsychotic pill. The pill fails to work, and SpongeBob takes out a cartoony pistol and kills Gary. His body isn't shown. Squidward then yells to Spongebob, "SPONGEBOB, SHUT UP!" and Spongebob looks straight at Squidward. He says, "The shadows shall engulf you, mere mortal. Give praise to them or perish," and Squidward says, "Whatever," and returns to bed. A time card appears saying "25 Past Midnight” with a strange sound in the background. Squidward is shown sleeping for nearly a minute. Squidward wakes up, and sees a square shadow holding a chainsaw. He screams as the shadow revs up the saw. The screaming was like a real person shouting, not cartoony. He keeps screaming over the sounds of the saw. The shadow puts the saw to Squidward's body and Squidward screams as he is being cut up, and blood splatters on the wall. Then he died, and SpongeBob emerges from Squidward's door, holding his cartoonishly-severed head. He feasts on it, and laughs maniacally. He then runs to his house again and emerges with a pair of knives. He runs to Patrick's house. He screams, "oH paTRicK! cOMe AnD pLay wiTh mE!!," as he stabs Patrick repeatedly. SpongeBob then draws a pentagram on Patrick's floor. He sacrifices Patrick's corpse. There is literally no sound for this seven second sacrifice. SpongeBob laughs again, and runs to his house. He is seen at a table with Squidward's partially-eaten head, brain exposed and eyeballs hanging out, and says, "My beautiful honey, will you marry me?" as Squidward's left eye blinks once, revealing he is alive, but slowly suffering and dying. His skin sheds, leaving only muscle and tissues exposed, and his facial organs and nerves snap and fall apart. His head is now nothing but a pile of random organs, and his eye blinks again. The bubble transition shows, and for thirty seconds, SpongeBob is shown kissing the pile of organs, and putting a ring on it inside of a church. Spongebob looks demonic and says to Squidward's organs, "I am your lord and savior, Bikini Bottom. Praise me." As the episode ends with SpongeBob committing suicide by stabbing himself in the heart, at least, that's the only point the contents of the tape are known up to. The episode was written by Jill Frances and Phillip Refkenski, and animated by a person named Jorges Pubenstein. The tape itself was watched by the Spongebob staff, and they were put into medical help right after watching. Reports vary, but it was said that when questioned, they all refused to tell what happened after SpongeBob committed suicide, and when they were insisted, they still refused. No one knows WHAT those employees saw, and no one will ever know the full truth. There have been many attempts to find the tape, but no one has ever found it. The only things that remain are a few screenshots of the episode, and a possible audio track of the episode. The audio track lasts ten minutes, but strangely enough, after six minutes, the audio is merely a strange static sound, but at nine minutes in, a strange, loud, distorted audio can be heard. Originally Published on May 6, 2016 Published on April 21, 2019 Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Death Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:Troll Pasta Category:Spongebob Category:Dismemberment Category:Suicide